Owners of commercial facilities are always searching for methods to improve the performance and profitability of the numerous systems and equipment at their facilities. For example, a supermarket or food distribution warehouse includes refrigeration systems; lighting systems; heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems; and other miscellaneous equipment and systems that are expensive to operate and maintain. It would be beneficial to adjust the operation of the systems and equipment at a facility to increase the efficiency of the facility, thereby potentially reducing the cost to operate the facility.